Dirty Little Secret
by xAlex-Drakex
Summary: Morgana and Arthur are falling for each other. But Morgana has a dirty little secret. Morgana/Arthur, Morgana/Merlin Slight Gwen/Merlin. From Morgana’s POV.
1. Mutual Friends

Dirty Little Secret

Summary: Morgana and Arthur are falling for each other. But Morgana has a dirty little secret. MorganaxArthur, Slight GwenxMerlin. (From Morgana's POV)

AN: A reviewer has alerted me to the fact that my tenses in this chapter and the next were not always correct and I was jumping between tenses so I have edited this chapter and the next so that they read better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, the BBC do.

Chapter 1: Mutual Friends

I'm fast asleep, warm and cozy in my bed, having a pleasant dream about the many hot men that reside in this castle. Well, I say many men but there are two in particular. And it's not a very dirty dream…but I'm really enjoying it when there is a sudden knock on my door.

"Lady Morgana?" I hear Gwen call from behind the door.

I give a loud sigh and wish such a thing as soundproofing existed, so I could soundproof this room and have no interruptions. Ever. Still agitated about being awoken from my dream I try to sound pleasant as I shout Gwen in.

"Come in Gwen."

"Good Morning Lady Morgana." Gwen said politely as she enters my room. "Lovely day isn't it?" She asks me and I smile my agreement.

I notice that Gwen is looking unusually happy. She has a wide smile on her face and her voice is uncharacteristically chirpy, and it dawns on me. She must have seen Merlin this morning. She's always fawning over him, always talking about him. I admit Gwen is more of a friend to me than a maid, but I really can't help but get a little bit jealous when she goes on about Merlin all the time.

Just a little bit!

"Morgana?" Gwen enquires softly.

"Sorry Gwen, daydreaming. What is it?"

"I wanted to know what dress you wanted to wear." Gwen asked holding up two dresses for me to look at. 'This could be fun!' is the first thought that comes to mind.

One dress is dark purple, made of silk, long and sleeveless. The other is a pale blue colour and made of a thin floaty material. It's very long and trails off the ground at the back and is complete with long puffy sleeves. I try to think which dress each of the men would prefer.

The purple one is tighter and hugs my curves, which I know will drive one of the boys absolutely wild. Whereas the other boy will without a doubt appreciate the blue dress which is more see through and would show off my figure in a more obvious way.

After a lot of careful consideration I make my decision. "The purple one please Gwen." Gwen carefully lays my chosen dress over a chair and I roll out of bed to get dressed. I pull my night dress off over my head and drop it onto my bed, which Gwen immediately begins to tidy. She folds up my night dress and smoothes down my bed until the silk sheets are neat and tidy.

I slide my dress on over my head and I can feel the cold soft material glide down my skin. Gwen comes immediately to my side to fix my dress at the back. This particular dress exposes my back, and is pulled together with purple ribbon which Gwen is now lacing together. She finishes with my dress and informs me she is going to get me some fresh fruit for breakfast. I smooth down my dress unnecessarily and carefully brush my long wavy hair. Spinning around slowly I check my appearance in the mirror and smile widely. "I'm sure I'm going to make someone very happy today." I mutter to myself and wait patiently for Gwen to return.

Many thanks to my beta and best friend, xxoxLOVELESSxoxx.

Please read and review. It will make me very happy and any advice would be great too!


	2. Corridor Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin; unfortunately it belongs to the BBC.

AN: Thanks to the many people that added this story to their alerts, and the one person who reviewed the first chapter. Please read and review, the reviews make my day!

Chapter 2: Corridor Encounters

Gwen returns to my room about ten minutes later with a goblet of water and a small plate of fruit. I drink the water slowly and eat the grapes and apple slices that Gwen has prepared for me. As I eat, she bustles around my room, making sure it is tidy, even though it is already spotless. I quickly drain the last of the water, eager to go and find out what Arthur is up to.

"Thank you Gwen that was lovely." I smile at her warmly as she collects my plate and my goblet from where I have abandoned them. She smiles at me and asks "Have you any plans for today?" I opened the door for her, allowing her to step out in front of me before answering.

"Nothing in particular Gwen, I just thought I would go and meet Arthur and see what he is doing."

As soon as I mention Arthur's name Gwen giggles and gave me a knowing smile.

"What?" I demand with a gentle giggle.

"Morgana I spend a lot of time with you, and you spend a lot of time with Arthur. I've seen that look you give him." She points out and I immediately blush a bright shade of pink.

I honestly did not realise I had made my feelings for Arthur so public. _'Shit.'_ I briefly think to myself, before managing to think of a comeback to hit Gwen with.

"You mean that look I always see you give Merlin?" I gently tease her. It was Gwen's turn to blush. We look at each other and begin to laugh. "Sorry." We say in unison. I pull my room door shut and we began to walk through the castle.

"Morgana?"

"Yes Gwen."

"I know I'm only your maid, but if you ever want to discuss your feelings for, you know. You're more than welcome to." She says softly, perhaps she thinks she is speaking out of term.

I smile at her and gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "Gwen, you have always been more than a maid to me. I consider you a friend, and I hope you feel the same way about me." I assure her.

"I do Morgana. You have always been very kind to me." Gwen replies and we momentarily stop walking and Gwen continues to talk.

"The kitchen is down this way and I suppose you'll be going down that way to Prince Arthur's quarters?" She enquires pointing down the corridor which leads to Arthur's quarters. "Yes Gwen, I'm sure I'll see you later for lunch." I smiled.

"Alright Lady Morgana, I'll see you at lunch. Bye."

"Bye Gwen." I reply and we both depart down our separate corridors.

I don't know what has come over me but suddenly I find myself skipping through the castle as I had done when I was little. With Arthur. That was it. I was happy to be going to see Arthur. I don't know when our relationship changed from a friend or a brother and sister relationship to something more. I mean we grew up together. I've known him forever. We got past that awkward teenager, hormones flying everywhere stage fine. So why now? I'm acting like a teenager and so is Arthur, but we're not teenagers anymore. I hate that this is all so awkward! And a relationship that I have with a certain someone is making things more awkward.

I'm wondering what to do as I continue to walk along the corridors to Arthur's quarters, not fully paying attention to where I'm going and next thing I know…BANG!

'Crap! I just walked into someone, and now I'm on my arse in the middle of the castle. Fantastic!' I sigh loudly and I hear a familiar voice from above me.

"Shit! Morgana are you alright?" Comes his lovely innocent voice, it still sounds innocent even when he is swearing.

"Merlin?" I ask, sounding thoroughly surprised to see him in the castle. Which I really shouldn't seeing as he lives here and he is Arthur's manservant.

"Morgana?" _'Shit I have to stop thinking so much!'_ I curse in my head.

"Sorry Merlin I'm fine, it was just a small bump." I tell him before accepting his outstretched hands and he gently pulls me up from the cold, stone floor.

"Are you okay?" He asks me gently, cupping my face in his hand and gently stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Much better now." I whispered as he begins to run his thin fingers softly through my long hair.

"Morgana?" He murmurs gently. My GOD! I don't know if I have ever heard anyone say my name as sexily as Merlin has.

"Yes Merlin?" I replied flirtatiously, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He whispers gently into my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin and sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. One of his hands remains tangled in my hair and the other travels softly to the small of my back, his face coming closer to mine. So close I can feel his breath on my cheek. I instantly become speechless. I don't know why, Merlin just seems to have that effect on me. I can feel his hand begin to play with the ribbon at the back of my dress, and before I know it his soft lips are brushing against mine.

The kiss quickly becomes more passionate. Merlin gently tries to slide my lips apart using his tongue, and I let him. The sensation of his tongue in my mouth is amazing, I moan gently and I can hear Merlin moaning contentedly too. Behind my back I can feel his hands working on untying my dress and I laugh gently into his mouth. Our tongues wrestle briefly and we eventually break apart, breathing heavily from the lack of air.

During the kiss I found that my hands had somehow managed to find their way up the back of Merlin's shirt. We laugh gently as we hold each other close, I don't think I've ever known passion like this. I can feel his heart thudding against my chest as he continues teasing the ribbon at the back of my dress.

"Merlin, it's not that I'm not enjoying it, but I would appreciate it if you didn't try to undress me in the middle of the castle." I whisper urgently into his ear, still hugging myself close to him. I catch him blushing and he flashes a mischievous smile at me.

"Same goes for you Lady Morgana!" He whispers back, gesturing to my hands which were still under his shirt, placed on his beautiful, soft, bare skin. I blush a bright shade of pink and we graze our noses together. Our relationship is new; we both ignore the embarrassment as we know this is what the other wants.

"Will I see you tonight?" He asks.

How can I ignore that beautiful face? I nod and he gives me one final soft kiss, and with a wink he's gone.

I stand rooted to the spot trying to regain composure from my public display of affection before heading off to see Arthur as I had planned.

Thanks again to my beta and best friend xxoxLOVELESSxoxx

(Make my day, press the review button!)


	3. My Prince My Lady

Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters, it belongs to the BBC.

AN: Okay I haven't updated in a long long time. I didn't know where to take this story but recently I've started writing it again. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story and added it to their alerts and I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hopefully you will continue to do so. I can't promise you how frequent the updates will be, but I'll try my hardest to update as quickly as I can! X

Chapter 3 – My Prince. My Lady.

I reach Arthur's quarters and chap the door softly.

"If that's you Merlin bugger off, you've caused enough trouble for one day." I smirk to myself; he really is too hard on Merlin.

I push down the handle and push the door open, sliding through the small gap I've created before pulling the door shut. "My Prince." I smile and curtsey.

Arthur spins round. "My Lady." He grins as I straighten up. His torso is naked and he is holding a shirt that looks much too small for him in his hands. It takes me a moment to put two and two together.

"I take it that's why you were telling Merlin to bugger off?" I gesture to the tiny shirt he's holding.

"He's an incompetent idiot!" He fumes. "You on the other hand look perfect because Guinevere is clever enough not to shrink your clothes."

I can't help but smile since he just called me perfect, but I immediately jump to Merlin's rescue. "You know Arthur I think you're too hard on Merlin. You need to give him more credit; he cares about you and does absolutely everything for you."

"That's what he gets paid to do." He replies arrogantly. "And do you know Morgana; I think you have a bit of a soft spot for Merlin?"

He has no idea how true his accusation is. "As if!" I try to dismiss it though I can feel my cheeks begin to burn. "I only have eyes for one man." I hint heavily, raising one eyebrow suggestively in his direction.

"Oh really?" He raises an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Really." I confirm, a smile forming on my lips.

"And who exactly are you interested in?" He asks me slowly as he struts towards me with his chest puffed out. He looks so adorable what with his fluffy blonde hair and his perfect blue eyes, not to mention the nakedness.

I close the space between us, walking slowly and exaggerating the sway of my hips. I lean into him, our bodies incredibly close and I rest my hands on his toned chest. "You." I purr into his ear, gently grazing my lips against his ear lobe.

"Me?" He asks in disbelief. "You're crazy Morgana; I'm practically your brother." He informs me but he doesn't try to push me away or back away, our bodies remain pressed closely together.

I draw my lips away from his ear and gaze into his perfect baby blue eyes. "Exactly." I smile. "I'm _practically_ your sister, which means we're not really related so there wouldn't actually be anything wrong with what we're about to do." I explain carefully. Arthur is not an idiot, far from it. But at this particular moment in time he seems rather confused so I try to be clear and concise.

"What we're about to do?" He manages nervously, still confused.

I roll my eyes and fight the impulse to grin. "Really Arthur, don't pretend you're no good with women." I begin to push him towards his bed, my hands still on his chest.

"Morgana!" He warns in that incredibly sexy tone of his. I continue to push him gently, but firmly at the same time. "Morgana!" He warns me again, grasping my wrists this time, trying to prise my hands away from his body.

"Arthur!" I grin mischievously and raise my eyebrows at him seductively. His legs bump softly against the edge of the bed, I push him and he falls back onto the bed. I fall with him as he still has a hold of my wrists, landing softly on top of him.

"Morgana!" He practically squeals, his voice incredibly high pitched. He looks a little scared but his eyes are imploring me to continue.

"Are you capable of saying anything other than my name Arthur?" I ask him exasperatedly.

"You and me? Seriously?" He asks quietly, a hint of doubt appearing on his features.

I can feel a small smile playing on my lips. "I've seen you staring at me Arthur, don't try to deny it." I warn him.

He lays still beneath me, staring at me open mouthed. The only sound that can be heard is our gentle shallow breathing. This has be one of the only times I have seen Arthur Pendragon speechless. "I don't hear you denying it." I prompt, giving him another chance to defend himself.

He clears his throat. "Can you blame me? Have you seen you? You're the most gorgeous girl in the Kingdom." He finishes softly.

"Arthur." I gasp. I wasn't expecting him to announce that I'm the most gorgeous girl in the Kingdom, though Merlin frequently tells me so.

"And then there are those bloody dresses you wear!" He continues angrily. "Are they designed with the purpose of driving men wild?" He demands, looking slightly annoyed.

I smirk. "Well, I did put this dress on this morning with you in mind." I confess with a small smile.

Arthur smiles shyly, his hands relaxing considerably on my waist. He begins to trail his fingers softly up my right side, the feeling is incredible. "Are you nervous?" I enquire softly.

"A little bit." He admits, his cheeks turning a pale pink colour.

"Me too." I confess gently.

He stares at me in disbelief. "Really?" He enquires with a raised eyebrow. "But you've been so domineering." He gestures to our current position, where I still have him pinned down on his bed. It's my turn to blush. I roll off of him and we sit up on his bed, side by side.

I feel him take one of my hands in his and he rubs his thumb softly across the back of my hand. This gentle sweet action encourages me to divulge more about my feelings for Arthur.

"I don't know exactly when I started to fall for you. But I kept telling myself 'It's Arthur, what are you thinking?' But recently I've been seeing a different side to you, and I really like this side." I tell him softly.

"My father won't approve." Arthur murmurs. I wonder if he's trying to put me off, that he doesn't really want me. Or if there is some truth in his statement.

"After all, he did raise us as brother and sister." He reminds me.

I sigh loudly; he's really starting to annoy me. "But we're _not_ brother and sister." I stress once more. "You never know, your father might be delighted."

"Yes Morgana, he might. But if we start to date each other the people of Camelot will expect us to be married. You're a pretty independent girl and you're young I'm sure you don't want to be stuck with me." He _is_ trying to put me off. However there is some truth in his statement, I don't want to be tied down, which is partly why I'm seeing two guys. Some might say I'm the rich spoiled Lady Morgana and that I don't deserve either Merlin or Arthur, but I care deeply about both of them. Besides I can't be that high maintenance if I'm dating Merlin, the fact he is a servant doesn't bother me at all.

"Earth to Morgana!" Arthur waves the hand that isn't holding mine in front of my face. Apparently he has noticed I'm daydreaming.

"Do you know what Arthur? You talk too much!" I tell him, frustrated.

"Look who's talking! Hypocrite!" He manages to get out before I lean in and press my lips to his.

At first he freezes up and his lips are stiff against mine. But then he starts to kiss me back, his lips are surprisingly soft against mine, and he rests one hand on the back of my neck, playing with my hair. He wraps his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer. He is kissing me with just the right amount of passion; his previous doubts have seemingly melted away. I wrap my arms around his bare waist and hug myself close to him, putting everything into our kiss.

Arthur and I are so completely immersed in the kiss we do not hear the knock at the door. Suddenly there is a loud clatter as something falls to the floor. I pull back from Arthur. Merlin stands in the doorway; he has dropped the tray of food he had brought for Arthur. He is glaring at us both like we have stabbed him in the back. Technically I have.

"You bitch!" He spits at me before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Merlin! Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Arthur yells after him.

I turn round and gaze at Arthur open mouthed. Tears are springing to my eyes; I don't know what to say. "I should. . . I should go and see if he's okay." I stutter, getting up from the bed and heading to the door.

"Morgana." Arthur gets up behind me and catches my hand. I spin around. "He called you a bitch because we were kissing. I can't let him away with this." He looks angry.

"Arthur, let me go and talk to him. Please?" I plead with him, imploring with my eyes. Arthur nods and I rush after Merlin, praying I haven't ruined whatever he and I have.


End file.
